Légendes d'Hiver
by Haganemaru
Summary: Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier est mort en même temps que Voldemort. Une nuit, Harry, l'adolescent de 17 ans se réveille dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard après un sommeil sorcier de près de sept mois. Mentalement régressé, il est isolé par les siens et découvrira une famille qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir. Léger (ou pas) DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : UA/Fantasy/Shonen-ai/Amitié/Famille/Xover

**Pairing** : DMHP

**Disclaimer** : Alors, Harry Potter appartient à J. et « Rise of the Guardian » (oui, je préfère le dire en VO, c'est rend mieux XD) quand à lui doit sa naissance à Dreamland (que j'idolâtre là).

**Résumé** : Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier est mort en même temps que Voldemort. Une nuit, Harry, l'adolescent de 17 ans se réveille dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard après un sommeil sorcier de près de sept mois. Mentalement régressé, il est isolé par les « siens » et découvrira une famille qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir.

BON, c'est le genre « Bunny » de Noël dont je ne suis pas sûre à 100% pouvoir terminer à temps, c'est chiant et ça me fout les bouchées doubles. Mais avec la journée ciné et « Les cinq Légendes », c'était obligé que je tombe sous le charme de Jack Frost au point d'en faire une fickette avec HP. En plus, il caille par chez moi, ça me mets en conditions XD.

Nous aurons donc un UA sur Harry Potter mais qui reprendra aussi des images et actions qui se sont déroulées dans le film donc OUI, ça risque de spoiler un chouilla (on va essayer de limiter à ce qu'il se passe dans le trailer, ne vous affolez pas). Il va sans dire que si je dis « Draco Malfoy », c'est que j'use de la version anglaise du nom… donc, j'userai de North, de Tooth et de Sandy pour le Père Noël, La Fée des dents et du Marchand de Sable, le reste étant identique à la version française.

Les chapitres pourront être très court, c'est le bonheur de faire un calendrier de l'avent en fiction. Comme un vrai Calendrier de l'avent avec chocolat, vous n'avez pas de plaque de 500g à chaque case ) Je ne sais pas encore comment orienter les chapitres, mais j'essayerai d'en faire 24 au moins. (Donc si 24 chap d'environ 1000 mots, ça fait quand même une fickette de 24000 mots.)

Bref… haut les cœurs.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry Potter était le genre d'adolescent dont tout le monde connaissait le nom et l'histoire.

Un petit bébé miracle pour ses parents qui l'adoraient et l'aimaient au point de se battre et mourir pour lui, élevé ensuite dans le plus grand secret par sa famille maternelle alors que le reste de la population pensait à cet enfant si puissant qu'il avait détruit la pire menace sorcière connue après Grindelwald, lui-même tué par le sorcier le plus influent actuellement en Angleterre, Albus Dumbledore.

Peu savaient la vérité, que cet enfant, Harry, avait grandi avec peu d'amour de sa famille mais avec des rêves et des espoirs plein la tête. Des rêves d'aventures, de famille, de fantaisie etc. Des rêves qui l'emmenaient loin de son placard sous l'escalier pour le faire courir près du Lapin de Pâques en avril qui lui apportaient chaleur et bonheur au coin du feu auprès du Père Noel qui lui offraient un monde de couleurs et de vitesse avec la Fée des dents un monde où tout était permis dans ses songes avec la venue du marchand de sable.

Harry grandit avec les histoires de ses héros imaginaires plein la tête et sans jamais perdre cette envie de croire. Croire que c'était l'homme jovial habillé de rouge qui venait déposer les cadeaux au coin de la cheminée que c'était le grand Lapin de Pâques qui cachait des œufs colorés plein la maison que c'était la Fée des dents qui laissait de petite surprises sous l'oreiller au lendemain d'une perte de dent et que le marchand de sable offrait aux enfants de doux rêves. Aussi, quand le jeune Harry revint un jour de l'école avec un petit livre sur les légendes que la maîtresse avait distribué à tous les enfants avec l'ordre de bien le lire, il fut heureux comme jamais.

Quel bonheur de lire enfin ce qui pouvait être un peu plus réel. Certes, le Croquemitaine lui faisait peur du haut de ses huit ans, mais la découverte du Père Noël, de la Fée des dents – ou la petite souris –, du marchand de sable, du Lapin de Pâques qui devenaient bien « réels » pour lui vu qu'ils étaient inscrits dans un livre, c'était tout simplement incroyable pour l'enfant qui en vint, à la fin du livre à espérer apercevoir et aimer un nouveau « gardien ».

Jack Frost de son nom. Un éternel enfant qui pouvait nager sur le vent, provoquer des tempêtes de neige et de glace avec son bâton de bois courbé et qui aimait la joie des enfants autour de lui, provoquée par les batailles de boules de neige déclenchée par une boule habilement lancée par le jeune homme. Harry était fasciné par cet adolescent, désirant un jour le voir pour s'en faire un ami, espérant combler le vide en lui et en Jack, après avoir lu qu'il était un solitaire comme lui.

Puis, le temps passa et même si Harry n'oublia jamais ses rêves, souriant toujours avec amusement quand son amie Hermione lui assurait que ces personnages étaient inventés par les adultes, il pensait toujours dans un coin de sa tête que si la magie existait dans leur monde… pourquoi ces légendes ne pourraient-elles pas receler une part de réalité ?

Harry grandit dans un univers à la fois magique et terrifiant. Combattant dès sa première année d'étude en tant que sorcier, un mage noir, que tous pensaient mort, dont il croyait être débarrassé avec la perte de ses parents. Il se battit encore et encore, perdant parfois une part de lui, traversant des épreuves qui brisait une petite partie de lui-même à chaque fois sans que son côté « rêveur enfantin » ne vienne à disparaître.

Certes, il n'espérait plus apercevoir le Lapin de Pâques courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour y cacher ses œufs, il ne restait plus éveillé tard le soir pour voir le Père Noël et était trop vieux pour retrouver une pièce sous son oreiller, déposée par la Fée des dents. Sans parler de ses cauchemars et insomnies qui semblaient combattre le marchand de sable. L'hiver et ses neiges en Ecosse le passionnaient toujours, mais les combats et les obligations, qui en découlaient, le retenaient ailleurs, et il oubliait parfois de regarder dehors, par sa fenêtre, cherchant cette silhouette adolescente si solitaire qui pourrait se trouver dans la neige.

Puis vint le combat final entre lui et Voldemort. Cette nuit où l'horcruxe se détacha de lui et où son sortilège fit disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si sa puissance put détruire le mage noir, le retour de flamme, avec la destruction du corps de l'autre, l'envoya au sol, assommé, fatigué, vidé de toutes forces. Nul ne put le réveiller et si chacun recommença à vivre, les secrets se levant, la vie continuant, Harry Potter se retrouva isolé à l'infirmerie, quelques rares visiteurs venant lui parler dans son sommeil.

Et finalement… Harry se réveilla après sept mois d'un sommeil profond, ses yeux verts écarquillés en voyant autour de lui des inconnus dont les visages se rappelèrent à lui ensuite. Il se remémora son amitié avec le lunatique Ron, avec la « Miss-je-sais-tout » Hermione, et d'autres encore… tout en se souvenant également de ses rêves passés et ses espoirs d'enfant.

Le jeune homme était brisé, ruiné. Un esprit d'enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Un jeune enfant de huit ans qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne le croyait. Pourquoi ces gens, qui se disaient ses amis, ne le croyaient pas quand il leur assurait que ses héros existaient, se moquant de lui quand ils pensaient qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce…

Pourquoi ils lui affirmaient ne pas voir cette silhouette danser sur la surface glacée du lac en riant alors que lui la voyait parfaitement.

* * *

Et oui, les chapitres seront très court... comme un calendrier de l'avent en fait ^^ Il y en a actuellement 7 de fait (donc, une semaine de postage :D) et je suis dessus actuellement ^^ J'ai bon espoir de la terminer, il faut juste un chouilla de motivation, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire quoi que ce soit sur ces mini-chapitres.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si je risque de vous spoiler un peu si vous n'avez pas vu les 5 légendes. Pour "info", le site "les cinq legendes . fr" est là pour vous montrer qui sont les personnages ;) Même présenté, ça vous donne une indication sur leurs voix et autres...

A demain ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow !

Mais juste... wow quoi ! J'aurais jamais pensé que cette fiction plaise à ce point, c'est juste super agréable de lire (et relire) vos reviews. Merci à Mifibou que je n'ai pas pu joindre directement par MP :/ Pas de mail donc... bin voilà quoi ^^

Second chapitre posté ^^ Merci à ma Tamaki qui a assuré sur ce coup (oui, prévenue 2 jours avant le postage qu'il faut corriger ça rapidement, il y a de quoi envoyer balader l'auteur... elle l'a pas fait XD), sans elle, ce serait surement illisible ;)

J'espère que ce point de vue vous plaira, il vous permet de découvrir un nouveau personnage de l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à m'en dire quoi que ce soit ^^

Allez... let's go!

* * *

**Jack Frost**

* * *

Jack Frost s'était baladé en Ecosse cet hiver-là, poussé par les vents pour venir s'amuser à recouvrir de gel et de neige les alentours du lac noir où il dansait actuellement. Il pouvait parfaitement voir les enfants sur la berge mais n'espérait pas être vu par eux.

Ils étaient maintenant trop vieux pour croire en lui, attribuant sa neige à un caprice de la nature – certes, c'était parfois le cas mais jamais contre la volonté de Jack. Dès onze ans, l'enfant perdait sa vision enfantine et oubliait peu à peu de croire en eux. En Bunny qui devait sûrement être en train de préparer ses œufs pour l'arrivée de Pâques, espérant que Jack ne lui refasse pas le même coup qu'en 1968 alors qu'il avait provoqué une tempête de neige en plein dimanche de Pâques. En Tooth qui était pourtant armée de sa petite compagnie de Fées-colibris qui explorait le monde à la recherche des dents contenant les plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance que les bambins perdaient et mettaient à l'abri sous leurs oreillers. En Sandy qui parcourait la planète pour disperser son sable enchanteur et qui provoquait ces rêves magnifiques où tout était possible. En North qui était en pleine préparation des fêtes avec ses Yétis pour que les cadeaux de Noël soient prêts à temps et qui commençait déjà à ronchonner sur le côté commercial que les parents offraient à leurs enfants et à la technologie toujours plus avancée.

Jack n'espérait pas qu'on le voie. Il avait passé près de trois cent ans sans qu'un enfant ne l'aperçoive, il était habitué à ce qu'on ne croie pas en lui. Cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'il était un « vrai » gardien comme North, Tooth, Sandy et Bunny, l'homme de la lune ayant décrété qu'il allait faire de lui un gardien. Certes, Jack n'avait pas été très « chaud », ironique en pensant à son pouvoir de glace, mais après cette aventure contre Pitch, le Croquemitaine, il avait accepté cette tâche et les enfants de moins de neuf ans pouvaient le voir.

Le jeune gardien soupira en glissant sur la glace, regardant sous ses pieds nus, l'ombre noire du calmar géant qui habitait le lac. Jack ne ressentait pas le froid – ni le chaud d'ailleurs, même si cela lui arrivait de tomber malade – et était toujours vêtu de son sweet bleu marine où la glace restait accrochée et son pantalon de toile marron. Sa cape brune avait disparu dans son première siècle de vie, quand il s'était rendu compte que nul ne pouvait le voir, traversant son corps sans hésiter, et qu'il ne craignait pas le froid.

Jack pencha son bâton vers l'eau recouverte de glace et le fit basculer, provoquant une sorte de vague gelée qui le conduisit jusqu'au sol neigeux où il posa ses pieds, formant aussitôt une boule de neige qu'il lança sur un jeune homme très blond qui grogna, se secoua avant de se retourner pour fusiller du regard celui qui avait osé… juste avant que son ami noir à ses côtés ne se mette à ricaner, s'auto-désignant coupable et qu'une bataille en règle ne s'ensuive. Jack rit aux éclats, toujours amusé de voir l'impétuosité des sorciers qui alliaient la magie à la « lutte » normale pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre.

D'une bataille à deux, d'autres vinrent y prendre part. Certains s'éloignèrent pour éviter de se recevoir de la neige – surtout les filles –, mais dans l'ensemble, cela restait bon enfant, le don de Jack rendant presque aussitôt les adolescents joyeux et joueurs.

Toujours rieur, Jack revint sur la glace du lac pour virevolter sans soucis, heureux d'être libre, entendant d'une oreille les sorciers rentrer et une légère dispute se déroulant sur la berge. Celle-ci attira son attention sur un trio à cravate rouge et jaune, un rouquin, un brun et une jeune fille aux étonnants cheveux châtains et ébouriffés. Le rouquin élevait la voix contre un jeune homme brun qui se dandinait sur un pied tout en tournant son regard vers… Jack.

Le jeune gardien se figea un instant, surpris par l'intensité du regard vert qui le dévorait et s'approcha lentement en surfant sur la légère brise qui agita les cheveux de la jeune fille. Les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes rondes s'écarquillèrent davantage en le voyant s'approcher, fine silhouette aux cheveux gris glace, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres tremblantes de froid du jeune homme.

- Harry ! cria au bout d'un moment le rouquin, faisant sursauter le brun. Arrête maintenant. On rentre !

- Mais… puisque je vous dis qu'il est là ! Pourquoi vous me croyez jamais ? se plaint le dénommé Harry.

- Harry…, reprit la jeune fille. Il n'y a personne sur le lac, tout le monde commence à rentrer à cause de la neige, il ne reste que les Serpentard.

Jack put entendre le dédain dans la voix de la jeune fille alors qu'elle tournait ses yeux marron vers le groupe où se trouvait le blond qui s'était reçu une boule de neige. A ce qu'il pouvait sentir, ils ne s'appréciaient guère.

- Mais… pleurnicha le jeune sorcier, intriguant Jack avec son attitude un peu enfantine. Il s'est approché, pourquoi vous pouvez pas le voir !

- Car il n'existe pas, Jack Frost n'existe pas ! hurla brusquement le rouquin, s'attirant le regard sombre du groupe de « Serpentard », excédés par le son de sa voix et les yeux plissés de Jack qui n'appréciait pas de voir son existence niée.

- Ron ! Ne lui crie pas dessus comme ça !

- Tu me crois toi, pas vrai 'mione ! Tu me crois quand j'dis que Jack est là.

- Harry… soupira la jeune fille en fermant les yeux. Jack Frost est comme le Lapin de Pâques, comme la Fée des dents ou le Père Noël… il n'existe pas vraiment, c'est juste une légende.

- Mais… mais…

Le regard désespéré du brun se plongea dans le regard bleu neigeux de Jack qui lui sourit doucement en haussant les épaules. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas, tout comme lui ignorait comment le jeune sorcier pouvait le voir. Pour bon nombre de gens, ce qu'ils ne voient pas, n'existe pas… Jack ne pouvait croire que des personnes vivant dans un monde magique et cohabitant avec des fantômes sans sourciller, pouvaient réfuter leurs existences aussi facilement.

- Allez viens, Harry, on rentre ! ordonna le dénommé Ron.

- Non ! refusa le jeune Harry en reculant.

- Harry, ne fais pas de caprice, on rentre !

- Non, je veux rester avec Jack ! fit le jeune brun d'un ton grincheux.

Bien vite, l'humeur orageuse du rouquin triompha de lui et il grogna en se détournant de son « ami » et empoigna la main de la jeune fille, la tirant derrière lui alors qu'il partait vers le château, laissant le troisième membre du trio « seul » au beau milieu du froid et près d'un groupe de Serpentard rendus muets par la surprise.

Surprise qui s'agrandit encore avant de se charger de pitié quand ledit Harry se mit à parler seul.

* * *

A demain pour le troisième chapitre ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les gens !

C'est toujours un plaisir infini de recevoir des alertes du site pour me signaler une reviews. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fickette reçoive un accueil pareil aussi rapidement, cela me motive un maximum pour vous offrir des chapitres chaque jours jusqu'à Noël. Je remercies donc tous les reviewer, annonymes ou pas, pour me laisser tous ces petits mots agréables qui sont vraiment hyper agréables à lire. N'hésitez pas à en laisser, que ce soit en français ou en anglais (oui, j'ai eu un reviewer ang), je lis les deux donc, pas de soucis de compréhansion. **Donc "Guest", Thank you a lot for your review, I'm very happy to read it and that the idea pleases you. Thank you again.**

J'ai eu une review d'une de mes lectrices de longue date (qui se reconnaitra surement) qui se demandait la raison du habituel bashing que rencontraient Ron et Hermione. Après explications et mures réflexions de mon côté, je me suis retrouvée à penser différemment la fiction et donc... comme en plus, c'est une fiction "de Noël", cela veut dire joyeux, festif et familial. Ron "expliquera" ses raisons et motivations surtout dans un chapitre. Donc... bref, cela aura changé au moins une partie de la fiction mais en mieux, je pense... ou du moins, j'espère XD.

Aux heures actuelles (12h50 le 2/12), le chapitre 9 a été bouclé et envoyé en bêtalecture. Je m'attelerais cet après midi au 10 et 11... voir plus si mes enfants me laissent respirer plus longtemps. J'espère que vous me suivrez de nouveau pour ces chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Draco Malfoy avait toujours été quelqu'un d'égocentrique.

Comme sa venue au monde avait été un « don » des étoiles pour ses parents qui avaient essayé plus d'une fois avant que sa mère ne tombe enceinte, ils avaient gâté leur enfant à un point où celui-ci pensait que tout devait lui revenir.

Les meilleurs vêtements, les meilleurs jouets, chocolats ou autres confiseries, les verres les plus précieux comme les vases excessivement chers que son père achetait avec une petite partie de leur argent, tout ce qu'il voyait et désirait, le jeune Draco l'obtenait aussitôt. Il n'avait presque jamais eu à faire de choix vu que tout lui tombait dans la bouche.

Ses amis, son meilleur ami, lui avaient été présentés par ses parents, désireux que le jeune Draco ait quelqu'un à qui parler pendant sa future scolarité à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Grégory, Vincent, Millicent, Daphné et Tracey avaient souvent côtoyé le blond avant que celui-ci n'affine ses amitiés, triant ceux qui pouvaient lui apporter quelque chose.

Ainsi, Vincent et Grégory, malgré leur légère déficience mentale, pouvaient le protéger avec leurs carrures impressionnantes. Théodore et Blaise étaient de bons camarades de jeux et manipulateurs comme de fiers Serpentard qu'ils deviendraient tous et Pansy, une jeune fille qui pouvait les faire revenir sur terre d'une phrase, même si c'était dit d'une voix criarde.

La seule amitié que Draco avait désiré lancer de lui-même était celle concernant ce petit garçon rencontré dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure. Ce petit brun qui possédait sûrement ce qui semblait être – pour Draco – la plus moche garde-robe et les lunettes les plus rondes qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment réagir envers lui car il était le premier petit garçon rencontré « seul à seul ». Aussi, il s'était comporté comme si c'était l'enfant d'un couple d'amis de ses parents, un enfant qui savait qui était Draco et qui serait prêt à lui accorder son amitié très rapidement.

Il s'était montré hautain, froid et méprisant. Le jeune Malfoy ne s'était pas rendu compte immédiatement du malaise dans lequel il plongeait le brun. Il s'était présenté sans pour autant attendre que l'autre lui réponde. Il avait parlé de Poudlard et de balais en ignorant que l'autre petit garçon ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Draco avait été désobligeant envers le semi-géant de l'école de magie sans savoir que le jeune garçon à ses côtés était en compagnie de celui-ci.

Maintenant, alors que Draco était presque un adulte, il se l'avouait… il avait merdé avec Harry Potter dès cette rencontre chez Madame Guipure.

Certes, Harry Potter avait écouté ce « miséreux » de Weasley plutôt que lui, mais devait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ?

Avec les années qui passaient, Draco voyait les changements en Harry Potter. Il passait beaucoup de temps à l'observer car « connais ton ennemi mieux encore que ton ami » disait souvent son père. Draco ne pouvait citer la couleur préférée de Blaise, mais il savait que celle de Potter était le vert et non le rouge comme l'avait dit la Weaslette. Harry avait validé ce fait en se mordillant la lèvre et en détournant les yeux, comme il le faisait toujours en cas de mensonge. Il savait aussi que Potter avait des insomnies, qu'il pouvait mâchouiller sa plume en cas de pensées profondes, au point qu'elle en devienne toute mâchurée, limite inutilisable.

Draco connaissait cette habitude qu'avait Potter les jours d'hiver, ce regard absorbé et tourné vers l'extérieur avec une intensité qui ne pouvait être rompue que par un coup de coude pointu de Granger. Ou encore cette manie, que le Gryffondor avait, de fixer le saladier d'œufs de Pâques colorés avec une légère moue avant de parcourir la pièce pour chercher après quelque chose.

Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais… était conscient de ce fait.

Avec leur croissance dans le monde sorcier vint aussi la guerre entre les forces du Mal – le côté de son père – et celles du Bien – celui de Potter. Draco avait assisté, presque aux premières loges, à ces entrevues qui semblaient absorber Potter au point où ses petites habitudes disparaissaient. Il avait vu la rencontre entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter. Cette nuit-là dans les bois, il avait suivi le brun pas à pas avant de fuir quand il s'était écroulé sous le sortilège de mort du Maître de son père.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire en la mort de celui dont il avait désiré être l'ami. Il voulait espérer mais quand Voldemort était entré dans la Grande Salle, victorieux, il avait laissé échapper une larme. Il s'était alors engagé dans une lutte, qui amènerait sûrement sa mort, contre un mangemort qui voulait abattre Luna Lovegood, une amie de Harry. Luna avait été surprise avant de lui sourire et de se battre dos à dos avec lui, chacun protégeant l'autre. Draco souriait encore aujourd'hui en repensant aux charmes lancés par la jeune fille, des sortilèges de chatouilles, de gratouilles, de jambes liées ou encore celui d'auto-baffe, ce sort pratiqué par des chercheurs pour les empêcher de dormir en plein travail alors que ses propres sortilèges frôlaient parfois la magie noire.

Draco avait assisté à l'arrivée stupéfiante de Potter, à son combat contre Voldemort, à la mort de celui-ci et à la chute de Harry suite à ce sort. Il s'était arrangé avec Luna – devenue une amie malgré ses loufoqueries – pour qu'elle l'informe de son diagnostic et il s'était dirigé certaines nuits vers l'infirmerie pour parler à Potter, s'excusant d'avoir été son épine dans le pied, lui faisant part de son envie de le voir éveiller afin de – peut-être – nouer une nouvelle amitié.

Aussi, quand Harry s'était enfin réveillé, sept mois après… il en avait été heureux, soulagé… avant de fermer les yeux de chagrin quand il comprit que même si Harry était éveillé… il n'était plus Potter.

Et le voilà, dans ce froid hivernal à surveiller, malgré lui, le trio d'or du coin de l'œil, sachant parfaitement que Weasley était trop intolérant pour accepter la « différence » de son ancien meilleur ami et que Granger était trop cartésienne pour croire ses propos enfantins.

Une boule de neige reçue derrière la tête le sortit de ses pensées et après s'être ébroué en grognant, il plissa les yeux en regardant autour de lui avant de tomber sur le visage crispé de Blaise qui se retenait de rire… rire qu'il ne put retenir plus longtemps en voyant l'expression vexée de Draco. Son éclat de rire déclencha les hostilités et pendant un long moment, le blond ne pensa pas trop à Harry, se plongeant dans cette bataille de boules de neige qui n'était pourtant pas de son rang. Certains élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la guerre de neige, d'autres partirent sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

Puis, la voix mauvaise de Weasley se fit entendre dans un « Jack Frost n'existe pas ! » hurlé envers Potter. Comme l'avait pensé Draco, le roux ne comprenait plus son ami, il était en train de perdre « son meilleur ami » pour une jeune version du brun qui amusait pourtant le blond quand il le surprenait à fixer avec la bouche entrouverte un fantôme traverser un mur.

« Harry, ne fais pas de caprice, on rentre ! » entendit-il le rouquin crier, rapidement suivi par un « Non, je veux rester avec Jack ! » de Potter.

C'est surpris qu'ils avaient tous vu Weasley partir avec Granger, laissant le « jeune » Potter seul face au lac… Lac avec qui il engagea une conversation d'un ton impressionné sous leurs yeux à la fois peinés et emplis de pitié.

* * *

A demain pour la rencontre tant attendue ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hellow !

Comment va les gens aujourd'hui ? Bien ? Moi de même malgré le froid (Jack s'amuse en gros). Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos reviews, mais c'est toujours un bonheur de vous lire, c'est très agréable que cette petite fiction faite très rapidement et par une envie pressante (non pas de pipi), vous plaise au point que vous me laissez une trace de votre passage (et je parle pas des fav ou des alertes :3)

Aujourd'hui... ENFIN, ce que tout le monde attend avec impatience depuis deux jours (ça fait bizarre de compter en jours dans un sens), la rencontre avec Jack Frost. Je ne vais pas vous tenir le crachoir plus longtemps et vous souhaites une bonne lecture 3

* * *

**Et Harry Potter rencontra Jack Frost**

* * *

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Depuis le temps qu'il le cherchait, Jack Frost se trouvait devant lui, muet et surpris qu'il puisse le voir.

Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux gris ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le Gryffondor laissa échapper un gloussement enfantin qui se fit étouffer par une main plaquée rapidement sur la bouche souriante.

Jack Frost avait voulu lui parler ! A lui, Harry ! Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était tellement… waouh quoi ! Encore plus « waouh » que les fantômes et les fontaines de chocolat de Poudlard. Harry le dévorait des yeux, absorbant sans un mot la moindre information sur le jeune Gardien. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Jack allait rester près de lui alors il voulait tout retenir.

Jack était de sa taille et avait les cheveux ébouriffés comme lui, sûrement dû au vent qui le faisait surfer dans les airs. Il portait un pull bleu molletonné et un pantalon marron. L'absence de chaussures l'inquiéta… et si Jack prenait froid ? C'était froid la neige, après tout ! Aussitôt que cette pensée lui vint, Harry se renfrogna un peu. Bien sûr que non, Jack n'allait pas attraper froid comme ça… c'était lui qui amenait la neige !

Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever les yeux des pieds blancs près de lui et il tomba sur un regard bleu tellement clair qu'il en devenait gris. Un instant, il pensa au regard de glace de Draco Malfoy, presque identique, avant de se reconcentrer sur Jack Frost qui rouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de couiner… Waouh… _Jack Frost_ allait lui parler !

- Salut ! souffla le Gardien, en souriant légèrement en remarquant les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme.

- Waouh… murmura Harry. T'es vraiment vrai ?

- Aussi vrai que toi ! rit Jack en le fixant malgré tout d'un air interrogatif. Comment fais-tu pour me voir ?

- Tout le monde peut pas ?

- Non, tout le monde ne peut pas.

L'absence de syntaxe dans les réponses du jeune homme intrigua Jack qui se rapprocha du brun jusqu'à presque le toucher, regardant directement dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis et y trouvant une innocente fascination qui le fit douter en reculant. Le Gardien pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant d'un air doux au jeune homme avant de tendre la main, ignorant le groupe de Serpentard qui fixait avec inquiétude son compagnon.

- Je m'appelle Jack Frost, enchanté de te rencontrer…

- Moi, c'est Harry. Harry Potter… ench… content de te connaître ! bégaya Harry en lui serrant la main.

- Quel âge as-tu, Harry ? demanda Jack en le fixant intensément.

- J'ai…

Le jeune sorcier se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant à la question. Il savait que son corps était grand pour un enfant de huit ans, ce qu'il pensait être son âge. Les autres disaient qu'il avait presque dix-huit ans donc… quel âge donner à Jack ?

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? le rassura le jeune Gardien.

- J'ai… bientôt dix-huit ans…'ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Mais pour toi, quel âge as-tu ?

- Huit ans ! murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

Et si Jack pensait qu'il était un bébé et ne voulait pas lui parler ? Après tout, les « arrête tes enfantillages » de Ron lui laissaient supposer que son attitude était étrange pour les autres !

- Eh bien, je suis content de te rencontrer, Harry qui a huit ans ! Tu sais que c'est très rare que quelqu'un d'aussi grand que toi me voie ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser échapper un petit rire ravi quand Jack continua à lui parler en souriant avec un visage doux. Le jeune sorcier tendit la main vers le Gardien, frissonnant quand celle-ci rencontra le pull, le découvrant gelé. Son « trop cool » fit rire Jack qui, pourtant, voyait la journée se terminer et le soleil commencer à se coucher. Les mois d'hiver étaient une bénédiction pour Nocturn* qui pouvait se lever tôt et prendre la place de Diurne*. Il devait quitter son jeune compagnon, mais n'en ressentait aucune envie.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le blond à qui il avait lancé une boule de neige plus tôt se rapprocher de lui et Harry. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait le voir alors que son attention attendrie et triste se concentrait sur le brun. Jack se retourna vers Harry qui lui souriait toujours, heureux.

- Harry ? appela le jeune homme, faisant pivoter le brun vers lui.

- Draco ?! Regarde Draco, c'est Jack Frost ! Je le savais qu'il existait !

Jack vit bien le combat intérieur sur le visage du blond. Ce Draco ne savait pas quoi faire, entre accepter cette « fantaisie » du brun ou la réfuter… avec un soulagement profond, il remarqua que son choix semblait se porter sur l'acceptation et le blond ferma les yeux un instant en posant la main sur l'épaule frêle de Harry.

- Bien sûr qu'il existe ! Il apporte la neige, c'est de sa faute d'ailleurs si Blaise m'a lancé une boule tout à l'heure !

Jack ferma à son tour les yeux, soulagé de l'étonnante « justesse » de la phrase du blond qui fit rire Harry. Il les rouvrit quand le blond continua de parler, regardant ensuite Harry qui dévisageait tour à tour le blond et Jack sans rien relever d'étrange.

- Harry, il se fait tard… je ne crois pas que… Jack voudrait que tu prennes froid. Pas vrai, Jack ? demanda Draco dans le vide en tournant son regard gris vers la place face à Harry, se doutant que « Jack » s'y trouvait.

C'était à la fois étrange et réconfortant pour le Gardien de constater que le jeune homme l'incluait dans la conversation sans même avoir conscience de sa présence. Il engageait la discussion vers une solution sûre tout en laissant la voie libre pour que Jack puisse répondre sans informer Harry que le blond ne le voyait pas.

- Bien sûr ! On pourra toujours se voir demain ! Pas vrai, Harry ? demanda Jack.

- Mais Jack ? répondit Harry avec une moue peinée qui attrista Jack et Draco. Demain, j'ai l'école et je pourrais pas être longtemps avec toi !

- Mais après nos cours, tu pourras jouer dans la neige avec lui, non ? proposa Draco.

- Oui ! On se fera une bataille avec Draco, tu veux, Harry ? enchaîna Jack.

- Avec Draco, aussi ? répéta Harry en fixant le blond qui sourit doucement.

- Oui, je viendrai avec toi. Maintenant, il faut que tu dises au revoir à ton ami.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en répétant muettement le mot « ami » et regarda Jack avec incertitude. Celui-ci sourit largement au choix de mot du blond et commença à voleter au-dessus d'eux d'und bon joyeux en reculant petit à petit tout en nageant sur une brise.

- A demain, Harry ! A demain, Draco ! lança-t-il d'une voix joviale.

- A demain, Jack ! salua Harry en agitant la main avant que Draco ne la prenne dans la sienne pour commencer à le tirer vers le château.

- A demain, Jack Frost, dit calmement le blond en inclinant la tête et en se détournant.

Le couple quitta les berges du lac noir pour rejoindre le château sous le regard de Jack qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il avait certaines questions à poser à North… le Père Noël pourrait sûrement lui répondre.

* * *

* **Diurne et Nocturn**: Tout simplement les Gardiens du jour et de la nuit. Ce sont des personnages inventés qui n'apparaitrons pas dans la fiction (normalement) et n'appartiennent pas au film, ils ne sont que cités dans cette fiction.

* * *

A demain, je l'espère avec la venue d'un "nouveau" personnage. Aussi, si le comportement amical de Harry vis à vis de Draco surprend, il sera expliqué par la suite ;) Ne l'oubliez pas (et pensez à lire les notes d'auteur en début et fin de texte XD).


	5. Chapter 5

Hellow!

Et oui... c'était meugnon la rencontre avec Jack Frost, courte, mais mignonne. Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est très agréable à lire.

Pour aujourd'hui, nous pourrons découvrir un autre Gardien. Je ne peux pas trop dire ce que ça va raconter sinon, plus besoin de lire XD Mais bon.

Pour info, le chapitre 11 est cloturé et envoyé à ma bêta (*smack* ma Tamaki), on avance petit à petit, mais... ça va aller, on arrivera au bout (pas sure que j'arriverais à la cloturer en 24 chapitres XD ou alors, faudra augmenter la taille des chap à un moment... criez pas victoire).

Allez, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**North**

* * *

North, plus connu comme étant le Père Noël, Santa Claus ou d'autres encore, était un homme pratique. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait et rien que penser à la joie et au bonheur des enfants lors des fêtes de fin d'année, il frétillait comme une jeune antilope dans les steppes.

Il était actuellement en train de sculpter une énième forme de glace pour compléter son train électrique, sous les yeux des lutins, quand un brouhaha monstre parvint à ses oreilles. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, c'était lorsque Jack Frost avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans la fabrique et que les Yétis le pourchassaient avec l'intention de lui faire quitter les lieux.

L'ancien guerrier cosaque soupira en posant son ciseau plat et contempla d'un air triste son cent-cinquantième train de glace inachevé. L'imposant homme vêtu d'un pull rouge aux manches relevées et à la longue barbe blanche se leva lourdement et se dirigea vers la porte, inconscient que, derrière lui, deux lutins se battaient au-dessus de l'œuvre incomplète pour l'unique cookie restant encore dans l'assiette. Ce fut un « crash » bruyant qui le fit se figer avant de se retourner, retrouvant les deux lutins l'un sur l'autre à se battre, l'assiette vide et sa tentative de train sur le sol, brisée en plusieurs morceaux. North laissa échapper un gémissement avant de se frotter le front en soupirant… il ne lui restait plus qu'à entamer un autre train, demain.

Il sortit de son atelier pour observer avec lassitude la fine silhouette de Jack courir et voleter devant ses Yétis de sécurité. Comment le jeune garçon avait pu passer ceux-ci ? La dernière fois, le chronomètre mural spécialement modifié pour les tentatives de Jack s'était bloqué à la cinquième minute avant que les Yétis puissent mettre la main sur lui. Actuellement, la septième minute venait de s'écouler et les monstres des neiges n'avaient toujours pas rattrapé le jeune Gardien.

Celui-ci semblait différent. Habituellement, il se montrait taquin envers les Yétis quand il réussissait à entrer. Mais aujourd'hui, un léger froncement de sourcils ornait son visage pâle, intriguant North qui adressa un signe de main impérieux à ses assistants, les renvoyant à leur poste et laissant ainsi la possibilité à Jack de se poser devant lui.

Sans un mot, le cosaque leva un sourcil avant que Jack ne le regarde, la confusion se lisant sur son visage. Son regard de glace était troublé et North se demanda vraiment ce qui arrivait au jeune homme.

- Jack Frost ! s'écria-t-il enfin avec un lourd accent russe. C'est la première fois cette année que tu tiens aussi longtemps contre mes Yétis.

- Ils sont sûrement fatigués, donne-leur quelques jours de repos ! répondit avec insolence Jack en entendant ensuite les grognements desdits Yétis derrière eux.

- Si proche des fêtes ? Jamais !

Le gros rire de North lui répondit alors que celui-ci claquait sa lourde main sur la fine épaule de Jack, le faisant grimacer avant de soupirer, sachant déjà que North allait le guider à la salle de commandes où se trouvait le globe terrestre et ses étincelantes lumières. Celles-ci représentaient chaque enfant qui croyait en eux… et un instant, Jack se demanda si l'une d'elles s'était allumée en Ecosse, où se trouvait Harry.

Jack regarda North s'écrouler dans son grand fauteuil avant de détourner les yeux vers le globe, provoquant un léger vent doux pour le survoler et aller trouver l'Ecosse. Effectivement, une petite lumière brillait où il avait découvert Harry. Cette lumière qui prouvait qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans croyait suffisamment en eux pour le voir et le toucher.

Le jeune Gardien ignorait que son attention pour cette lumière intriguait North qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il était rare que Jack réussisse à garder suffisamment longtemps sa bouche fermée pour afficher cet air songeur, son attitude bravache le remplaçait assez souvent. D'une manipulation de l'ordinateur principal, North afficha la petite lumière, faisant reculer Jack qui le fixa alors d'un air intrigué.

- North… est-ce possible… qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans puisse nous voir ? demanda Jack en penchant la tête, intrigué.

- Нет ! réfuta North en secouant la tête. Il est impossible qu'un adulte puisse nous voir. A cet âge, ils ont perdu l'âme d'enfant capable de nous voir ou d'essayer de nous trouver.

- Mais… admettons qu'un jeune homme ayant… une défaillance mentale… puisse nous voir. C'est alors possible, non ?

- Cela dépendra de l'âge de cette défaillance. Si elle se situe avant les neuf ans, cela peut être possible, mais très rare.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ces questions, Jack Frost, rétorqua North

- J'ai rencontré un jeune homme… ou plutôt un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte, aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme se passa brièvement la langue sur les lèvres avant de retourner observer la lumière affichée. North élargit le témoin lumineux et découvrit alors un jeune homme. Celui-ci était en train de raconter quelque chose qui semblait amuser et attrister son compagnon blond qui le guidait à une table pour le repas. Les vêtements portés n'intriguèrent qu'un instant North qui reconnut des sorciers très rapidement. Le cosaque reporta son attention sur l'excité jeune homme brun aux yeux verts et avec un petit sourire, il l'identifia assez facilement.

- Harry Potter !

Le nom et le prénom du jeune sorcier roulèrent sur sa langue, attirant le regard de Jack sur lui alors que malgré son apparence un peu brute – accentuée par ses manches relevées qui dévoilaient ses bras tatoués –, North observait le jeune homme avec tristesse.

- Tu le reconnais ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'oublie jamais le visage d'un des enfants que je visite, même lorsqu'il grandit. Harry Potter… il doit être le seul à n'avoir jamais douté de nous… et pourtant, il avait tout pour.

- C'est-à-dire.

North soupira et se détourna un instant de l'image, affligé de voir l'état « rajeuni » du jeune homme. Il regarda Jack avec une tristesse inscrite dans son regard.

- Ce jeune homme… a eu une vie très difficile…

* * *

Oh la fin cruelle :D Vous m'en voulez hein ? Allez, qu'une journée pour la suite, c'est pas la mort XD. Promis, je poste demain ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hellow!

Oui, c'est un chapitre de transition pour résumer ce qu'il se passe du point de vue des gardiens. Donc ne vous affolez pas si c'est "spécial" (oui, encore).

Petite "mauvaise nouvelle", je suis rappelée au boulot... sans avoir terminé cette fiction. Je vais essayer de la cloturer rapidement, il y a 11 chapitres de déjà fait, ce qui me laisse une courte marge, mais une marge quand même. Je veux quand même vous prévenir qu'il y a un risque de retard :/ Désolée.

Bref, merci à vous pour vos review et à ashurashiva pour sa review postée en "Guest".

* * *

**L'histoire de Harry Potter**

* * *

Jack Frost survolait actuellement la France en direction de l'Ecosse, sa colère rendant le pays froid et sec. Il se rappelait sans cesse les propos tenus par North, Tooth et Bunny, appuyés par les images créées par Sandy.

North avait décidé d'appeler exceptionnellement les autres gardiens quand il comprit que Jack voulait entendre le récit de la vie du jeune sorcier capable de les voir. Il avait donc actionné sa manette, envoyé une aurore boréale aux travers des cieux jusqu'aux repères de ses camarades. En moins de temps qu'il n'y en avait fallu pour décider cette action, La Fée des dents, le Lapin de pâques et le marchand de sable étaient apparus près de Jack, se demandant la raison de leur présence dans ces lieux.

Bunny avait salué d'un hochement de tête Jack qui lui souriait pourtant d'un air narquois. Leurs anciennes querelles étaient toujours restées entre eux malgré leur récente entente pour combattre Pitch. Tooth essayait de rester calme en dépit de son envie écrasante d'ouvrir de force la mâchoire de Jack pour jeter un énième coup d'œil à sa dentition parfaite alors que ses colibris voletaient en chœur autour du jeune homme. Sandy s'endormait peu à peu alors que North les regardait tous avec un sourire accueillant… sourire qui disparut pourtant très rapidement.

- Pourquoi tu nous as demandés, North ? demanda d'emblée Bunny. Tu sais très bien que j'aime préparer Pâques en avance, tu vas me mettre en retard.

- Mes filles peuvent travailler sans moi ! indiqua Tooth d'une petite voix douce. Mais je n'aime pas m'éloigner trop longtemps de mon sanctuaire.

Cela, Jack pouvait le comprendre avec l'histoire de Pitch. Après tout, ils avaient bien failli complètement disparaître si le petit Jamie n'avait pas fait preuve d'un tel entêtement à croire en eux… un peu comme Harry, semble-t-il. Encore une fois, Jack Frost repensa au jeune sorcier et regarda ses compagnons d'un air interrogateur. Pourquoi était-il le seul à ne pas avoir connu avant Harry ?

North observa du coin de l'œil Jack et s'avança d'un pas pour mieux les voir.

- Le jeune Jack Frost a fait une rencontre… intrigante, aujourd'hui ! commença-t-il alors que son accent russe ressortait davantage avec son trouble.

- Qui a-t-il vu ? demanda Bunny en dévisageant Jack avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. Ne me dis pas que c'est Pitch !

- Non ! corrigea Jack en le regardant fixement. Mais il semble que vous le connaissiez tous… à part moi. Il s'agit de Harry Potter.

Le « oh ! » étouffé de Tooth fut sa seule réponse. Jack pouvait voir sur le visage des autres la peine qu'ils éprouvaient. Visiblement, cette personne les avait troublés pendant l'enfance, tout comme il le troublait à son adolescence. En regardant North, Jack comprit qu'il attendait que celui-ci prenne la parole pour expliquer leur venue.

- J'ai rencontré Harry, aujourd'hui... commença-t-il. Il m'a vu et même parlé.

- Quoi ? s'écria Bunny alors que Sandy affichait des points d'interrogation de sable au-dessus de sa tête. C'est impossible, il doit avoir quoi… dix-sept ans ?

- Dix-huit ! corrigea Tooth en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Mais effectivement, c'est impossible… à moins que…

- A moins qu'il n'ait régressé mentalement ? proposa Jack. Effectivement… il m'a dit avoir le mental d'un enfant de huit ans.

Le silence lui répondit encore une fois avant que, dans un soupir, Tooth ne s'avance, enlaçant son bras gauche avec sa main droite, ses yeux roses baissés par la peine alors qu'elle commençait à raconter la vie du jeune homme.

- Tu dois comprendre, Jack, que les sorciers sont différents des humains sans pouvoirs. Certains veulent croire et voir les légendes, d'autres… une grosse majorité d'entre eux, refusent de croire et donc, très tôt, disparaissent de notre vision. Parfois également, certains prennent des décisions pour les autres sans qu'ils n'aient le droit de le faire, juste parce que leur puissance est supérieure aux autres.

- En quoi cela concerne Harry ? demanda Jack confus, les sourcils froncés.

- Cela a tout à voir ! grogna Bunny en jouant avec son boomerang de bois. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait ce choix, il aurait eu une enfance normale et pas…

- Bunny ! coupa North. Laisse Tooth lui raconter…

- Il y a maintenant une vingtaine d'années, Nocturn a entendu parler d'une prophétie qui se déroulait dans le monde sorcier. Cela l'a toujours un peu amusé de voir les manigances de ces soi-disant voyants, il nous racontait alors ce qu'il entendait… bref, cette prophétie parlait d'un enfant, né le septième mois…

- Harry, comprit rapidement Jack.

- Oui, Harry. Il aurait eu le pouvoir que leur « Seigneur des Ténèbres » n'avait pas. C'était un être abominable. Voldemort avait osé fractionner son âme en plusieurs morceaux pour les disséminer dans des objets… ou des êtres vivants. Son serpent en était un… Harry était le dernier.

- Quoi ? souffla-t-il.

- Harry était un transporteur de ce morceau d'âme depuis son enfance. Lorsque ses parents moururent pour le protéger, Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant à cette époque-là, prit la décision d'envoyer le jeune Harry dans sa famille maternelle sans tenir compte du testament de ses parents. C'était une famille horrible et j'ai honte de dire que même leur fils l'était, même si à ce moment-là, c'était aussi un enfant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'ils ont pris ce jeune garçon pour leur larbin ! Voilà ce qu'elle veut dire ! explosa Bunny.

Vraisemblablement, le sujet était sensible pour le Lapin de Pâques. Il avait commencé à marcher de long en large pendant les explications prononcées d'une voix douce par Tooth avant de grogner sourdement en crispant ses mains sur le bois de son arme. Même Sandy – pourtant muet – affichait un air bagarreur.

- Ils ont effectivement pris Harry pour leur esclave, le faisant dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à ses onze ans. L'enfant a grandi sans amour, sans chaleur… sans rien.

- Ce n'était pas faute de passer, Jack ! interrompit North en le regardant. A chaque Noël, je laissais quelque chose pour lui, mais le matin arrivé, ce cadeau était offert à l'autre enfant.

- Pareil pour Pâques, mes offrandes étaient données à cet horrible cousin ! continua Bunny.

- Il n'y avait que Sandy qui pouvait accéder jusqu'à lui tant qu'il était enfant… ensuite, les cauchemars et les insomnies dus à Voldemort l'en ont empêché.

- Harry n'a jamais douté de nous, du plus loin qu'on s'en souvienne. Même à Poudlard, il cherchait encore après nous, sans nous apercevoir et en écoutant les « évidences » de ses amis sur notre soi-disant non-existence.

- C'est ce qu'ils lui disaient quand il m'a vu ! se souvint Jack. Comme quoi nous n'étions que des « légendes ». Mais pourquoi avoir régressé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Harry est mort la nuit où il a tué Voldemort. Il s'était sacrifié pour le bien de l'humanité… mais a détruit le morceau d'âme en lui avant de revivre. Quand il a réussi à mettre fin au règne de Voldemort, il s'est effondré à bout de nerfs, de force ou de magie. Celle-ci – pour le protéger – l'a fait dormir près de sept mois… tout en rajeunissant son esprit afin qu'il ne ressente pas la culpabilité d'avoir tué quelqu'un, même un monstre.

- Mais… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir aidé ? Fait quelque chose pour lui quand il était un enfant ? demanda Jack.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre part au monde humain ou sorcier, Jack… c'est horrible, mais c'est ainsi ! Nous ne pouvons interférer directement avec eux. expliqua doucement Tooth.

- Donc… vous avez vu tout ça… mais rien fait pour lui ! répéta Jack en reculant.

- Nous ne pouvions rien faire ! corrigea Bunny en grognant.

- Il y a toujours un moyen ! cracha Jack en s'envolant.

Les autres Gardiens le regardèrent partir en soupirant. Jack était jeune, il n'avait pas leur expérience. Il était impétueux et décisif… mais dans un sens, il avait raison… ils auraient pu trouver un moyen.

* * *

A demain ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Je ne dirais qu'une chose... Jack Frost est en train de s'amuser par chez moi, je ne vois que ça tellement il caille là XD En prime, il neigeait ce matin ! Pourtant, j'ai eu beau zieuter partout, j'ai pas pu le voir... prochain coup, peut être XD.

Sinon, pour ce chapitre, c'est un point de vue (oui, encore) d'un autre personnage qui sera présent dans la fiction plus que d'autres et pour un coup, j'ai choisi Pansy. Je prévilégie souvent Blaise, mais j'ai préféré Pansy là, une note de féminité dans ce monde de brute :P J'aurais pu, il est vrai, choisir Hermione mais... non.

Encore une fois, merci pour vos review, c'est super agréable de savoir que cette fiction plaise.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson était une jeune femme raisonnable et – normalement – sensée. Elle aimait ses amis pour qui elle pourrait tout donner, tout faire.

Elle connaissait Draco Malfoy depuis qu'elle avait six ans. Ils avaient tout traversé ensemble : de l'apprentissage du parfait sorcier Sang-Pur aux découvertes hormonales assez gênantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des ongles et depuis toute petite, savait qu'un seul être pouvait faire baisser la garde de Draco. Cet être à la fois fragile et fort, à la fois téméraire et enfantin…

Harry Potter.

Pansy ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec Harry Potter, mais n'avait presque jamais parlé avec lui non plus. Il était trop… Gryffondorien pour elle, faisait les choses sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences possibles pour lui ou ses proches. Il n'y avait pas d'atomes crochus entre eux, mais par solidarité envers Draco, Pansy n'aimait pas Harry Potter.

Seulement, Pansy n'était pas aveugle. Elle ne disait rien mais voyait beaucoup de choses que son ami ignorait.

Comme le fait que Draco s'arrangeait toujours pour être face à Potty pendant les repas.

Comme le fait que Draco suivait machinalement des yeux le brun lorsqu'ils étaient en interclasse.

Comme le fait que son ami devenait de plus en plus perdu depuis le réveil de Potter, quelques semaines auparavant.

Pansy n'avait pas désiré ce genre de sommeil sorcier pour Potter. Si sa magie était devenue presque incontrôlable au point de le faire régresser, c'est que Potter avait un manque en lui qui devait être comblé pour qu'il soit de nouveau lui-même. Elle n'avait pas voulu cette situation pour le brun… mais aussi et surtout pour Draco.

La jeune fille pensait parfois que le bonheur de l'un orientait le bonheur de l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient un « tout » magique. Si les recherches sur les âmes sœurs avaient encore pu être possibles, elle se serait lancée dans cette voie avec la certitude du résultat.

Ce jour-là, quand Draco les avait amenés dehors, dans le froid de l'hiver pour « parler », Pansy s'était demandé ce qu'il désirait réellement. Elle avait remarqué que « Harry » se trouvait non loin avec ses amis et les yeux du blond étaient posés sur lui. Plusieurs fois, elle avait constaté que Draco appelait Potter : « Harry » dans son discours. Depuis son réveil, il ne semblait plus être capable de le nommer par son nom, comme s'il était bloqué d'une quelconque façon et, en voyant l'état mental rajeuni de Potter, Pansy pouvait le comprendre.

C'est pourquoi elle s'était mise à étudier en silence le brun, en écoutant d'une oreille ses amis qui déclamaient contre le froid, souriant mentalement en songeant aux légendes que sa tante Calliope lui racontait enfant et qui les passionnaient Draco et elle. Des légendes sur le Père Noël, le Croquemitaine ou encore, l'esprit de l'hiver. Pansy avait grandi en se disant « et pourquoi pas ? », ils étaient dans un monde sorcier qui avait vu naître Merlin et Morgane, des fantômes voyageaient librement parmi eux et les tableaux parlaient et bougeaient alors… pourquoi pas.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas réagi plus que ça à la boule de neige arrivée de nulle part qui avait frappé Draco. Positionnée face à Blaise et lui, elle avait bien vu l'innocence de son ami mais ne l'avait pas défendu non plus. Si cette andouille était assez téméraire pour rire de Draco, qu'il assume les conséquences. Elle s'était reculée légèrement, observant toujours Harry en silence, essayant de deviner ce qu'il voyait sans pouvoir l'apercevoir.

Pansy avait grimaçé quand Weasley avait crié sur l' « enfant » qu'était devenu le Gryffondor. Pourquoi les « adultes » dénigraient toujours l'imagination parfois débordante d'un enfant ? Cela semblait terriblement injuste pour la jeune Serpentard qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Harry était si mignon avec cet air perdu sur le visage alors qu'il essayait de s'expliquer.

Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Draco pour le voir froncer les sourcils et s'approcher peu à peu quand le Duo d'imbécile Gryffondorien était parti en laissant Harry seul. Certes, le brun parlait tout seul, avait un comportement inquiétant à glousser et s'amuser avec un « lui » invisible, mais s'il les voyait… fallait-il réellement briser ses espérances ou entrer dans son jeu ?

Elle se souvint avoir souri quand le blond avait pris part à la conversation, accueilli par un « Draco ?! » à la fois joyeux et surprenant venant de Harry. Pansy n'aurait jamais pensé que le brun – prévenu par ses soi-disant amis – accepte la venue du Serpentard si facilement. Elle avait laissé échapper un gloussement à la fois amusé et un peu triste en remarquant sur le visage de son ami la lutte par laquelle il passait. Devait-il réellement faire comme s'il « le » voyait aussi. Puis, au grand soulagement de Pansy, il avait fait le bon choix. Elle l'avait compris en voyant le sourire de Harry s'élargir rapidement, à la facilité avec laquelle le brun avait permis à Draco de lui prendre la main par la suite et à l'entraîner vers le château.

Ce soir-là, quand Draco avait tiré Harry jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, cela s'était déroulé sous le silence choqué de la Grande Salle. Puis celui-ci fut vite troublé par des râles de colère en provenance de la tablée des Gryffondor, sous l'ignorance joyeuse du brun, et rapidement calmés par un geste de Dumbledore qui souriait doucement dans sa barbe, les yeux étincelants. Pansy s'était assise face à Harry et son ami, observant leurs interactions et écoutant leur conversation, cette « promesse » d'aller jouer le lendemain avec « Jack » dans la neige.

C'est d'ailleurs ce prénom et la situation qui orientèrent la jeune fille qui avait pris part, malgré elle, à la conversation.

- Jack ? Vous parlez de Jack Frost ? avait-elle demandé avec intérêt.

- Oui ! Tu le connais ? lui avait répondu Harry en la regardant, ses yeux écarquillés derrières ses lunettes rondes comme un hibou ébouriffé.

- Bien sûr, c'est une légende, comme le Père Noël ou le Lapin de Pâques… Oh, j'en reviens pas que vous ayez pu voir Jack et pas moi.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Harry avait froncé les sourcils, devenant méfiant face à sa réponse maladroite. Pansy s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure en échangeant un regard avec Draco qui avait enchaîné doucement, attirant à lui l'attention du brun.

- Harry, Pansy était trop loin pour voir Jack… C'est normal qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu !

- Ah oui… c'est vrai ! répondit Harry avec un sourire tremblant.

Puis la conversation s'était poursuivie. La description, faite par le jeune homme, de ce Jack Frost était tellement pointue, allant de son regard de glace à son expression intriguée ou sa voix grave… comment pouvait-il imaginer tant de détails… mais les imaginait-il vraiment ?

Après tout… qui pouvait réellement savoir ce que voyait ou avait vu Harry ?

* * *

A demain les gens


	8. Chapter 8

Hello,

P'tit message rapide (il est 3h45, heure à laquelle je vais me préparer pour aller au boulot... tuez moi *pars en pleurant*) pour vous donner le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et encore merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture**  
**

* * *

**Insouciance enfantine**

* * *

Harry Potter était un enfant en mission. Après s'être levé – avant Ron –, lavé et habillé chaudement, il s'était raisonné et avait retiré trois des quatre pulls qu'il avait enfilés. Il s'était coiffé et avait préparé ses affaires en vue de rejoindre la salle de classe près de l'infirmerie où se déroulaient la plupart de ses cours du jour – autres que l'histoire de la magie et de soins aux créatures magiques – après son petit déjeuner.

Harry ne suivrait pas les cours de Poudlard tant qu'il ne serait pas « lui-même » comme l'avait sous-entendu le Directeur Dumbledore. Son emploi du temps avait été allégé et ses cours réduits avec un assouplissement dans les principales matières. Aussi, même s'il étudiait toujours les potions, les sortilèges ou encore les métamorphoses, c'était pendant le temps libre des professeurs titulaires. Il avait donc eu le plaisir d'apprendre des sortilèges simples ou des potions qui étaient du niveau de première année.

Le jeune Gryffondor était très fier d'avoir réussi à faire ces potions. Il n'avait que huit ans après tout ! Trois ans de moins que les élèves de première année, même si le professeur Rogue était sec et intransigeant.

Son premier cours du jour était celui de métamorphoses. Harry aimait beaucoup faire changer de forme un objet, mais quand le professeur McGonagall lui apportait un petit animal, il reculait systématiquement, il n'aimait pas faire mal à l'animal et même si le professeur lui assurait qu'il ne sentait rien, lui n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on change son corps sans lui demander son avis. Venait ensuite le cours de soins aux créatures magiques qu'il suivait avec Ron et les autres, il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient apprendre aujourd'hui avec Hagrid. La dernière fois, le thème portait sur les Fléreurs et Harry avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à prendre soin du petit félin venu jusqu'à lui, Ron beaucoup moins.

Harry fronça les sourcils, en chemin vers la Grande Salle tout en suivant Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient rejoint. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses amis agissaient de… manière si adulte. Il y avait certains jours où ses souvenirs semblaient se mélanger, lui renvoyant des images de son « lui » qu'ils connaissaient, mais presque aussitôt, il retombait dans cette insouciance enfantine qui indisposait Ron.

Ron était son ami… son meilleur ami. Il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre du rouquin. Il avait vite saisi que l'autre garçon n'appréciait pas les mêmes choses que lui. Si Harry pouvait passer de longues minutes à observer un mouton de poussière se déplacer au grès du vent, Ron n'y prêtait même pas attention. Tout comme Hermione qui ne voyait la chose que d'une façon scientifique.

Le seul qui s'intéressait à lui – étrangement – était celui dont on lui avait dit de se méfier : Draco Malfoy. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui était avec Harry, la veille quand Jack Frost – encore maintenant, Harry devait se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de crier de joie – lui avait parlé. Draco avait même discuté avec Jack et avait deviné qui lui avait lancé cette boule de neige.

Draco semblait être le seul à ne pas le dévisager comme si Harry était fou ou un menteur. Il le croyait quand il disait voir Jack et mieux encore… Draco voyait Jack. Harry le savait, il l'avait vu lui parler en le regardant.

- Harry ? appela Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ? Tu va avoir faim pendant le cours si tu n'avales rien.

- Si, si ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main vers une viennoiserie qu'il enfourna aussitôt, rendant ses joues aussi rondes que celles d'un hamster.

- Ne mets pas tout dans ta bouche, tu vas t'étouffer ! gronda son amie.

Un toussotement à ses côtés attira l'attention d'Hermione qui vit Ron en train d'enfourner aussi vite que possible son petit déjeuner, rendant la propre vitesse de Harry plus que raisonnable. Le brun avait laissé tomber depuis longtemps l'idée de faire un concours de vitesse avec le rouquin, il était largement dépassé.

Le jeune homme parcourut la pièce des yeux avant de tomber sur la tablée des Serpentard, rencontrant presque aussitôt le regard de Draco qui avait la main devant la bouche – le blond était en train de bâiller, comprit-il. Harry lui fit un large sourire en agitant la main, rigolant un peu quand le blond lui répondit. Il ignora les regards menaçants de ses amis envers Malfoy et se tourna pour regarder la grosse horloge près de la grande porte. Il n'était que huit heure moins le quart !

La journée allait passer avec une lenteur d'escargot, se dit-il en soupirant.

Malgré tout, il se pencha pour tirer son sac sur son épaule avant d'avancer courageusement vers ses cours, croisant le groupe de Serpentard de dernière année à la porte, il fut vite rejoint par ses propres amis qui aimaient l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe.

- Bonjour Harry ! salua Draco.

- Draco ! Pansy ! Bonjour… les autres aussi… termina Harry en rougissant.

Après tout, même s'il était plus en confiance avec les deux Serpentard, les autres lui étaient inconnus ou presque. Il les avait déjà vus avec Draco mais ne s'était pas approché. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne s'était jamais vraiment approché de Draco non plus avant la veille. Jack semblait avoir offert à Harry plus d'une nouvelle amitié.

_Ami_.

Le jeune homme était toujours surpris par ce mot que Draco avait employé vis-à-vis de Jack. Et que Jack l'ait accepté. Il était ami avec Jack Frost…

C'était juste… waouh.

Il était vraiment impatient que les cours se terminent, juste pour jouer avec ses nouveaux amis… peut-être qu'il demanderait à Ron et Hermione s'ils voulaient se joindre à eux pour jouer aussi.

* * *

A demain :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello,  
**

**Comment va ? Moi... fatiguée :/ Je tiens à m'excuser envers mes reviewers, j'ai vraiment pas eu le courage hier à répondre à vos reviews. J'ai privilégié le sommeil après le boulot, j'espère que vous pourrez le comprendre.  
**

**Merci à tous encore une fois pour votre fidélité envers cette histoire.  
**

**Sinon, ce chapitre va enfin apporter un point de vue essentiel pour ceux qui se questionne sur Ron. J'espère que vous me suivrez dans ce raisonnement?  
**

**Je vais essayer de ficker au maximum aujourd'hui afin d'avoir des chapitres en plus car là... il en reste que 2 :/ Priez avec moi XD  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

* * *

Ron Weasley, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, était toujours passé après quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Être le sixième fils d'une famille nombreuse avait sa part de responsabilités, c'était sûr. Mais souvent, Ron pensait qu'il n'était là que pour être le « lien » entre les jumeaux et Ginny, sa petite sœur. Seule une année séparait Ron de Ginny, à croire que ses parents avaient à peine ressenti l'envie de couver le bébé qu'une autre s'était fait sentir, celui de le « remplacer » par une autre personne.

« Le frère de… », « Un Weasley », « Le sixième », c'était souvent à cela qu'on faisait référence quand on parlait de Ron.

Il était toujours « Le frère de », que ce soit de Bill : élève doué, préfet de Poudlard, bon en cours et apprécié des professeurs. Qu'on parle de Charlie, c'était avec plus d'éloges encore : attrapeur adroit, étudiant les dragons. De Percy, paix à son âme : élève brillant, sérieux et travailleur… sauveur de son frère Fred qu'il avait poussé à l'aide d'un sortilège, se sacrifiant à sa place. Des jumeaux qui se complétaient en devenant de très bons artisans en « plaisanteries », leur rayon, bons élèves mais dissipés et plaisantins. Ou encore Ginny, une élève amusante et avec une certaine dose de puissance… éternelle amoureuse sans retour de Harry Potter.

Quand il se baladait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses amis, les gens le reconnaissaient en tant que « Weasley » sans demander son prénom, ni s'intéresser plus que ça à lui.

Ron voulait de la reconnaissance pour lui, pour ses actes et non pas pour ce nom presque « trop » lourd à porter. Il voulait que quelqu'un le voie pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour sa famille.

Plus jeune, quand il avait rencontré Harry Potter dans le Poudlard express, Ron avait décidé d'être l'ami de ce petit garçon aux grands yeux verts éternellement surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Il était enfin celui qui montrait à son ami le monde, celui qui lui faisait découvrir des choses, lui apprenait des choses. Ron était le meilleur ami de Harry… ou l'un des meilleurs amis de Harry.

Il était toujours celui qui resterait « le meilleur ami de Harry Potter », mais la place ne le dérangeait pas vu que son ami ne recherchait pas la gloire… elle lui collait à la peau.

Ron voulait le protéger et lui apporter un soutien sans faille malgré les épreuves que le brun endurait régulièrement. Le rouquin n'avait failli qu'en quatrième année, lors du tournoi où il avait pensé – certes fugacement – que son ami avait voulu la gloire pour lui et le laisser derrière. C'est lorsque Harry avait frôlé la mort pendant la première partie du tournoi que Ron s'était repris et depuis, n'avait pas failli à sa tâche.

Sauf cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas compris, il n'avait pas deviné ce que Harry allait faire. Marcher au-devant d'une mort certaine pour protéger les autres. Ron en avait voulu à son meilleur ami.

Comment pouvait-il penser les abandonner comme ça ? Même si le brun avait eu confiance en eux pour en terminer avec Voldemort, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu les quitter ?

Et surtout… pourquoi les avait-il réellement quittés dès son réveil ? Certes, Harry n'était pas parti loin, vivant toujours à leurs côtés, mais Ron ne le comprenait pas toujours. Il avait pu s'habituer au Harry-adolescent, éternel observateur silencieux et tranquille, mais le Harry-enfant le décontenançait.

A chaque fois qu'il regardait son ami, il s'attendait à le voir rire à gorge déployée avec un « J'vous ai eu ! » qui annoncerait le retour à la normale.

C'était déstabilisant de voir un adolescent regarder dans le vide pendant de longues minutes, juste pour voir une poussière passer et se créer un monde autour de cette poussière. C'était troublant de le voir jouer parfois avec sa plume comme un balais pendant le peu de cours qu'ils partageaient, ou de le voir bouche bée devant un fantôme qui traversait la pièce.

Ron ne comprenait plus Harry et avait peur de le perdre. Certes, son caractère impétueux et impatient le faisait bouillir à ses côtés, mais Ron essayait de se contrôler, tant que Harry ne faisait « passer » personne avant lui, Ron s'acclimatait à cet enfant perdu dans le corps de son ami.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce jour où Ron craqua. Harry ne lui en voulut pas le lendemain, mais Ron s'en voulait assez, tout en sachant… qu'il recommencerait sûrement un jour.

Quand Harry leur avait parlé du Père Noël, de la Fée des Dents ou encore de Jack Frost, Ron s'était dit qu'il avait vraiment « craqué », pensée peu charitable envers son ami, mais c'était si énorme pour un jeune homme de dix-huit ans de voir son meilleur ami assis par terre à espérer apercevoir le Père Noël que lorsque celui-ci fut couché… il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une petite moquerie, vite regrettée, mais amusant ses compagnons « adultes ».

Franchement ! Croire au Père Noël à dix-huit ans !

L'âge mental de Harry était presque devenu un frein entre eux, mais Ron résistait à cette envie de « fuir » son ami. Harry avait besoin de lui et surtout, le reconnaissait en tant que « meilleur ami », il avait des souvenirs de lui, Ron ne voulait pas perdre ça…

Aussi, ce jour-là… le jour où « Jack Frost » attira l'attention de Harry à lui, Ron craqua. Lui ne le voyait pas, il n'y croyait pas. C'était ce qu'il avait crié à Harry, ce « Jack Frost n'existe pas ! » qui résonnait encore aujourd'hui aux oreilles de Ron et qui avait peiné son ami. Mais comment pouvait-il réagir quand Harry semblait être devenu fou à sourire et rire dans le vide ? Il devait le protéger et le faire revenir à la normalité et être ainsi n'était pas « normal ».

Il était donc parti par crainte de craquer pour de bon, les larmes aux yeux en tirant Hermione par la main, l'empêchant instinctivement de faire un cours à Harry sur les « Croyances populaires » des enfants. Il était parti en laissant Harry seul ce jour-là…

Et il l'avait vu revenir avec Draco Malfoy, main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait vu manger et rire avec le Serpentard que Ron ne supportait pas, parlant avec agitation sans pour autant recevoir de moqueries.

Ron n'en pouvait plus de voir qu'un autre avait réussi à amener un tel sourire insouciant sur les lèvres de Harry où lui avait échoué.

Quand Harry avait-il souri ainsi la dernière fois en leur compagnie ? Ron ne s'en souvenait pas… plus.

Que pouvait-il faire, dire ?

Que pouvait-il répondre à Harry quand celui-ci lui proposa de venir « jouer » dans la neige avec Draco et Jack ce soir-là ?

Que croire ?

* * *

Alors ? Cette explication vous satisfait, ça rend Ron un peu moins une cible vivante ? XD. Comme vous l'aurez compris, Harry a entendu cette moquerie de Ron et comme Hermione était dans le groupe à rire un peu (alors que les autres ont ri beaucoup), Harry les met donc dans le groupe qui se moque de lui à chaque fois, même si ce sont des amis, il ne leur en veut pas trop (c'est un enfant, adulte, ils se seraient pris un sort), mais ne peut oublier qu'ils se sont moqués un peu de lui.

Bref, à demain pour la suite ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello,

Le temps est à la crise, pas moyen d'avoir pu faire un chapitre :/ Cela est du à ma fatigue du boulot (je rapelle que je me lève à 3h ou 4h chaque matin) et de la vie "normale" avec enfant (8 et 6 ans). Ce qui fait que... et bien, j'ai pas écrit depuis, donc ce chapitre est l'avant dernier pour le moment :/

C'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, comme pour moi, mais voilà les aléas des publications de fictions "non terminées". J'essaierais au maximum de la finir pour décembre et/ou avant noel, mais ne pensez plus en publication journalière, je doute pouvoir continuer.

Bonne lecture en tout cas ^^

* * *

**Une journée interminable**

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que le jour se termine. Il s'était fait gronder par trois de ses quatre professeurs de la matinée, seul Hagrid ne lui avait rien dit.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à dessiner sur ses parchemins ou à trépigner devant son chaudron sans faire attention à ce qu'il y mettait, mais devait-il vraiment être grondé comme ça ? C'était un soulagement de voir qu'il s'en sortait avec une punition et non pas une retenue pour le soir même, Harry en serait mort de dépit !

Les heures passaient à une lenteur d'escargot. Le repas du midi avait été une torture alors qu'il voyait les fenêtres de la Grande Salle se recouvrir de givre au fur et à mesure tandis que Jack – derrière celles-ci – le regardait en souriant et en lui faisant signe, l'amenant à lui répondre joyeusement sous le regard des autres.

Harry s'était presque attiré les foudres d'Hermione avec son comportement de la matinée alors que Ron – ce coup-ci – prenait sa défense et orientait la conversation sur la soirée.

C'était d'ailleurs ce moment-là qu'avait choisi Harry pour lui demander quelque chose.

- Ron ! commença le brun après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Draco – pour le découvrir en train de fixer les fenêtres – et Jack qui lui sourit en sautillant en arrière sur un courant d'air.

- Oui, Harry ? répondit Ron en le regardant.

- Je… je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

La question était posée d'une petite voix alors que le brun se dandinait légèrement sous le regard bleu pensif. Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Ron ne hoche la tête pour l'encourager à parler.

- A… après l'école… tu voudras venir avec nous jouer dans la neige ?

- Qui, nous ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi… Draco et Jack… murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

- Draco… Malfoy ? déglutit difficilement Ron en observant le blond.

- Oui… il est gentil… avec moi… puis, il me croit quand je parle de Jack et du Père Noël et des autres… et mieux encore ! Il voit Jack, c'est pas juste trop cool ?

Ron resta silencieux un long moment, son regard naviguant entre Harry, la table des Gryffondor et celle des Serpentard pour fixer Malfoy qui parlait avec Pansy en lui montrant les fenêtres recouvertes de gel. Comment le blond pouvait-il oser prétendre voir ce qui n'existait pas ? C'était un mensonge, c'était… c'était peut être ce que Harry avait attendu de lui en fin de compte.

Malgré l'idée d'être avec ce Serpentard et un « ami imaginaire »… Ron était tenté d'accepter, juste pour être avec Harry et partager quelque chose avec lui.

Seulement… son hésitation fut trop longue et surtout, Hermione répondit pour lui.

- Harry, tu n'as peut-être pas de devoirs très importants, mais nous, nous devons réviser pour les examens de fin d'année, Ron m'accompagnera à la bibliothèque ce soir. Il n'a pas le temps de jouer avec toi.

- Oh… c'est pas grave, peut-être une autre fois alors ! fit Harry en regardant son assiette et en haussant une épaule.

- Demain, c'est le week-end, mon pote… peut-être qu'on pourra jouer ensemble demain ? proposa Ron pour rattraper le coup. On se fera un jeu d'échecs sorciers ou une partie de cartes explosives.

- Ouais… ce sera bien aussi.

L'enthousiasme de Harry était mitigé et Ron eut l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'énorme. Un instant, il en voulut à Hermione de l'avoir mis dans cette situation mais dans un sens, la jeune fille avait raison. Les examens préparatoires étaient pour le retour des vacances de Noël et il se devait d'étudier au maximum… mais Ron pensait qu'un peu de temps avec son ami valait le coup quand même, même une heure ou deux.

Pour Harry, ses sentiments étaient troubles. Il était à la fois triste que Ron – et Hermione – ne veuille pas venir jouer avec lui, et d'un autre côté, il aurait Jack Frost pour lui tout seul… enfin avec Draco. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire une bataille de boules de neige ou patiner sur la glace ? Harry n'avait jamais essayé et il aurait aimé surfer comme Jack sur le lac noir.

Et l'après-midi s'écoula aussi doucement, rendant de plus en plus impatient Harry qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait fait ses devoirs assez rapidement – même ses punitions –, surprenant le professeur Trelawney qui le gardait à ce moment-là. Et maintenant, Harry regardait avec insistance un point de la salle en patientant, se demandant si le Serpentard était aussi pressé que lui.

Celui-ci était en cours d'Arithmancie, essayant de suivre mais restant songeur face à la rapidité à laquelle les fenêtres de la Grande Salle avaient gelé.

On lui avait toujours dit – depuis qu'il était enfant – que tout pouvait être possible dans le monde sorcier. Que même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que rien n'était là. Qu'après moult recherches, il pouvait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire… il suffisait juste d'être attentif.

Aussi, que les fenêtres, pendant le repas, gèlent au fur et à mesure que Harry les regardait en souriant, ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Soit la magie de Harry s'était tellement déréglée qu'elle agissait seule pour le laisser dans son imagination… soit les légendes étaient plus que ça…

Draco fronça un instant les sourcils en faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Allait-il vraiment commencer à croire en ce que voyait Harry ?

La sonnerie de fin de cours – et de début de week-end – résonna dans le château et Draco rangea calmement ses affaires dans son sac, recevant le parchemin enchanté du professeur Vector où se trouvaient leurs instructions et devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Un bruit précipité lui fit lever les yeux vers la porte alors que ses camarades sortaient les uns après les autres…

Et un sourire lui échappa en voyant un Harry haletant le regarder avec une impatience manifeste, piétinant presque sur place comme un jeune poulain, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, implorant muettement Draco de se dépêcher. Celui-ci entendit un léger gloussement à sa droite où se tenait Pansy.

- Vas-y Draco. Ne le fais pas attendre… j'irai déposer ton sac dans le dortoir.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Draco en la dévisageant.

- Il va exploser d'impatience… tu lui as promis d'aller jouer, vas-y ! confirma la jeune femme.

Le sourire rayonnant que Harry adressa à la Serpentard leur fit plaisir alors que le brun venait rapidement prendre la main du blond pour partir ensuite en courant, le traînant à sa suite sous le rire étouffé de la brunette qui secoua la tête avant de passer une main dans ses courts cheveux noir, les rejetant un peu en arrière pour dégager son regard bleu clair.

Elle regrettait presque de ne pas les suivre pour aller jouer dehors.

* * *

A demain ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello,**

**Comme annoncé hier, c'est le dernier chapitre "en avance", du coup, j'ai rien pour vous demain.  
Désolée de cela, c'est pas trop de mon ressort (enfin si mais je me comprend).  
Il est clair que cette fiction sera terminée, elle est totalement planifiée dans ma tête et il n'y a plus qu'à mettre les mots sur "papier" en fait.  
Aaah, si seulement, il y avait un logiciel qui vient chercher ça directement à la source... ce serait le top.  
**

**Bref, encore un chapitre "Faisons de Harry un mec mignoooon", donc attention au gagatisme avec lui encore ici.  
C'est le dernier chapitre de transition avant le renouveau d'action et l'arrivée de Jack ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous.  
**

* * *

**Dernière ligne droite !**

* * *

Les deux silhouettes masculines semblaient jaillir des couloirs comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, l'une blonde et l'autre brune. Décoiffées, haletantes et les joues rouges, elles se précipitaient vers l'issue du château.

Plusieurs élèves grimacèrent en les voyant arriver, certains se reculaient, d'autres pensaient sûrement qu'ils pivoteraient ou s'arrêteraient avant de les percuter. Ils avaient vraiment tort…

- Harry ! Ralen… bougez-vous ! cria Draco aux pauvres élèves sur leur chemin.

Seul le rire du brun lui répondit alors que Harry continuait sa course endiablée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils avaient déjà renversé deux armures – s'excusant d'un « oups » pas vraiment navré –, tapé contre un Serdaigle qui n'en fut vraiment pas heureux – au point d'essayer de leur lancer des sortilèges quelque peu désagréables avant de se faire attraper par le professeur Flitwick – et manqué dégringoler dans les escaliers quand ceux-ci décidèrent de bouger alors qu'ils couraient dessus, les obligeant à sauter les dernières marches malgré le « on va mourir » presque muet du blond.

Draco était sûr d'une chose… il n'allait pas survivre à ce début de soirée, pas si le Gryffondor continuait sa course.

Ils débouchèrent dans le couloir du premier étage, non loin du dernier escalier menant à la cours quand ils tombèrent sur un groupe de premières années de Poufsouffle qui se figèrent en les regardant arriver avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. Draco essaya de tirer sur la main de Harry pour attirer son attention.

- Harry, je suis séri… Aïe, aïe, aïe, barrez-vous ! Sérieux, si… tu continues à cour… Oh non ! Mais quelle conne cette chatte ! s'affola le blond en voyant Miss Teigne se dresser sur leur chemin, au beau milieu de l'escalier, sans prétendre bouger.

- Bouge-toi le chat ! cria Harry sans faire partir l'animal têtu avant de décider d'accélérer en crispant sa main autour de celle de Draco.

- Non, Harry… Non… non !

Malgré les refus du blond, le jeune homme laissa échapper un ricanement amusé avant de sauter par-dessus le chat du concierge, entraînant toujours Draco dans son sillage, pour atterrir sur le sol où ils se réceptionnèrent souplement avant de repartir au pas de course. Harry ignora encore une fois les propos du blond, ne pouvant retenir un rire joyeux en sentant la main chaude de son ami se serrer autour de la sienne.

Des rires pouvaient parfois se faire entendre sur leur chemin et Draco aurait juré avoir entendu un ricanement venir de son directeur de Maison, Severus Rogue, qu'ils venaient de croiser. Le Serpentard pouvait le comprendre, lui aussi aurait ricané en voyant quelqu'un d'autre se faire tirer ainsi au travers de Poudlard mais dans le cas présent, c'était lui qui risquait la mort avant d'atteindre la cours !

Il devait l'immob… Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant… il était un imbécile.

Le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette de sa manche où se trouvait son étui et la pointa sur le dos du brun qui l'ignorait encore. D'un « _Immobulus _! » chuchoté, Draco stoppa enfin Harry… bien que leur précipitation leur fit encore parcourir quelques pas en glissant sur le sol avant que le blond ne s'arrête complètement presque trois mètres devant la porte de sortie.

Il retira sa main de la poigne crispée de Harry avant de faire le tour pour le regarder. Malgré son immobilisation, le visage du jeune homme gardait sa mobilité et Harry pouvait toujours parler… ou se plaindre.

- Mais Draco ! gémit Harry en fronçant les sourcils et faisant la moue.

- Non ! Je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter de courir, tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Mais…

- Si tu arrives dehors en sueur, tu risques de prendre froid et, je ne suis pas franchement impatient de devoir prendre de la Pimentine.

Le blond agita sa baguette sur leurs deux corps, les séchant rapidement avant de lancer un petit sortilège de chaleur constante. Il redressa ensuite sa robe de sorcier avant de la transformer à regret en un chaud manteau d'hiver avec gants, bonnet et cache-nez noirs pour enfin observer le brun… qui se trouvait également sans protection contre le froid.

- Harry ! soupira-t-il en le libérant du sort. Où sont tes affaires ?

- J'étais… trop pressé… j'ai pas pensé à les prendre, marmonna celui-ci en frottant un pied sur le sol, gêné.

- Tu es unique toi !

Malgré son exaspération, Draco lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de transformer également la robe du brun, l'emmitouflant dans un chaud manteau et protections assortis au sien. Il secoua la tête en voyant le sourire de Harry revenir alors que celui-ci reprenait sa main gantée pour repartir vers la sortie, ignorant dans son impatience ses meilleurs amis, immobiles plus loin dans le couloir.

Draco grimaça mentalement en voyant de loin le visage stupéfait de Granger et celui, songeur – y avait-il un peu de regret également ? – de Weasley. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas renoncer à la chance d'être avec Harry. S'il pouvait enfin avoir son amitié, il ne la perdrait pas. Le Serpentard détourna les yeux alors que le brun le tirait dehors, fouillant les alentours du regard à la recherche de son « ami ».

Harry haletait légèrement à cause de sa course, bien au chaud dans le manteau que Draco avait fait à partir de sa robe. Il fixait les environs avec impatience afin d'apercevoir un cheveu gris clair de Jack ou encore son sweet bleu marine.

Ils parcoururent tous deux une centaine de mètres, s'éloignant du château peu à peu jusqu'à se rapprocher du lac noir. Draco était attentif au moindre bruit ou phénomène étrange, malgré tout, il ne vit pas la boule de neige arriver avant que celle-ci ne percute Harry dans le dos, le faisant pivoter aussitôt vers les arbres.

Le brun agita les bras pour se stabiliser en riant avant de se retourner à son tour, voyant Jack perché sur son bâton de bois planté dans le sol. Son bras tendu devant lui indiquait qu'il venait de lui lancer cette boule de neige et son sourire taquin l'accueillait.

Le joyeux « Jack ! » de Harry résonna dans le sous-bois, déclenchant enfin ce que le brun attendait depuis la matinée…

Un moment d'amusement avec Jack Frost.

* * *

A ... Ah ah ! A la prochaine ;)


End file.
